


Hey, Police officer...

by SunlightOnTop



Series: Mr. Nice Arms, Kitty Cop and Cap' on fleek [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Captain Chan, Chan Minho and Changbin are police officers, Dirty Jokes, Drama King Hyunjin, EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, Fluff, Funny Han Jisung, Humor, Kitty Cop, Lee Felix is a sweetheart, M/M, Mr. Nice Arms, Police, Protecting Jeongin's innocence, SLIGHT MENTION OF ASSAULTED BUT REALLY JUST A MENTION, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seungmin is annoyed, jilix are soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTop/pseuds/SunlightOnTop
Summary: Basically, the 2000 liners, expect Seungmin, in jail, trying to ask out hot police officers...
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Mr. Nice Arms, Kitty Cop and Cap' on fleek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972711
Comments: 18
Kudos: 272





	Hey, Police officer...

“Oh come on! It’s not even funny anymore!” The beautiful and handsome boy begins to lose his patience, frowning like a child. 

Changbin rolls his eyes and sighs, utterly irritated at the pink-haired boy. Sure, he’s beautiful, very pretty, and could probably seduce any normal human being. But he just kept screaming and doing his fucking drama king. And it got on his nerves since he arrested him and his friends. He only lives for his coffee and the cute ass next to the personification of the Drama. 

Changbin, Chan, and Minho are police officers. They were called earlier to arrest some people at a well-known bar. A young woman got assaulted and three other boys were with her. She was a crying mess while some of them had blood on their hands. With an unconscious man by their side...

It seems that the boys helped the victim but the Police couldn’t let them go before interrogating each one of the boys. So, they brought them to the police station. They were so loud and so… bold that they needed to put them in jail. And even in those disgusting cells, they can’t shut their mouths.

“Mr. Nice arms!” Changbin looks up to meet warm hazel eyes, trying hard to not smile dumbly at the boy. “Could you please bring me hot chocolate? Please?”

The “Mr. Nice arms” only scoff, trying to remind himself that he can’t melt at cute boys. Not when he’s at work. Even when the boy is the prettiest human being he ever saw in his whole fucking life. Even if that cute lavender boy is using his eyes in the best way to melt him. But that was kinda hard and Chan is mocking him from his desk. 

“I’m not a waiter. And this is not a coffee either, boy.” He tries to sound annoyed but it seems to only be apologizing to his ears. “Even for you.” 

“Even for me? Does this mean my charms are working on you?” The smile that the boy sends him actually makes him question the whole existence of the sun.

Chan laughs. He dares to laugh at his friends' problems. Changbin wants to have a new captain. He’s even able to put Minho at that spot. Even if he’s a Scorpio. A sly and mean Scorpio. Still a nice and funny friend though. And hot. It’s always good to have a hot and sly friend. 

The hot friend in question is walking towards Chan and him, a paper in hand. He can swear the squirrel boy sighs in ecstasy at the sight of Minho in his police officer uniform. But who wouldn’t? At least that boy is calm. He and the Drama King are so fucking loud while the lavender boy is always laughing at their antics. 

“Whatever. This is not the point. Now shut up a bit, all of you.” Changbin groans, trying to glare at them. 

Minho snorts next to him, rolling up his eyes. He was supposed to be already home but because of those three boys, he couldn’t. He’s already pissed off enough and will make them shut up himself if he needs to. The red-haired boy just put his paper on Chan’s desk, his hands on his hips.

“Checked their profile. No one of them has any criminal record. Seems like they’re rich kids too…” Minho groans, rolling up his eyes again. “Someone called the number they gave. Be ready for some rich parents screaming.”

“Hey, hot kitty boy!” It was the rounded eye’s one who talks, his two hands on the bars of the ceiling. “I’m really sorry to disappoint you but we’re not rich kids and we certainly didn’t call our parents so chill down, you’re not going to be screamed at. But if it’s turning you on, I can still do it.”

Changbin looks at the boy with a neutral expression, trying to connect the dots in his brain. What the fuck was he saying? Does he realize he’s in front of a cop? He’s scared for his life, Minho will never let that pass. He’s probably gonna found a way to keep the boy all night. 

“Forget it, kid. You certainly can’t turn me on.” Minho dares to snort, walking to be in front of the ceiling. “You can always drool like a good pup if you want, you will not be the first.”

“I would prefer drooling over something else, hottie. Not my thing to lose my time and precious drool for nothing.” That boy arched a brow with a confident smirk, making Chan snorts.

“Minho is acting like he doesn’t care but he loves when they talk back…” Their captain whispers, shaking his head with an amused smile.

“Gosh, Hannie. Calm your ass down for once!” The long pink-haired boy groaned, pushing to the side his friend. “That’s not the time to get laid!”

“Hey, it’s not because you didn’t get laid for three months that you need to take your frustration on me.” Hannie, apparently, rolled up his eyes, crossing his arms. “Or at least get on your knee and suck your frustration up, boy.” 

“Wait…” Minho cuts them, frowning at the taller guy with his resting bitch face. “You didn’t get laid in three months?”

The drama king arched one of his perfect brow, his expression showing how outraged he’s of Minho’s comment. Hannie is crackling up loudly, leaning on the lavender boy to have some support. The beautiful hazel eyes boy pats his friend on the back, smiling softly at his antics. 

“You heard that Jinnie? Even my hot kitty cop is judging you!” The doe-eyes boy laughs again, holding his stomach.

“Babe, stop it.” The lavender boy scolds his friends, rolling up his eyes. “I think Jinnie heard enough for tonight.”

“You’re the only one for me, Lix.” Jinnie sighs, sending a glare to Minho. He looks more like an angry puppy than something else. “Forget it, I’m going to marry Lix and that’s it.”

“Hey, I’m just surprised. No judgment there.” Minho holds his hands, turning to Changbin and Chan. “The kid is cute, right? I’m surprised that he can’t have his ass taken care of by someone, normal reaction.”

“Not from a police officer on duty, Minho.” Chan arches one of his eyebrows, giving him a scolding look.

“Gosh, fuck me, Captain.” Jinnie seems to think he was discreet but every head turned to him and he suddenly hides behind Lix. At least, he tries.

“Oh Gosh, that’s excellent!” Jisung seems to cry from his crisis of laughter, having the time of his life. “Come on, that’s too funny! I swear, Hyunjin is really good to be with, Cap’. At least try?”

Lix begins to crackle up at Hannie’s antics one more time, pushing him to the side while he holds the hand of Jinnie. The taller boy is trying to hide behind his back, his head pressed on the lavender’s boy shoulder. The squirrel boy is just laughing harder.

“I…” Minho begins, looking at Hannie with a new interest. “That kid is kind of funny.” 

“Minho.” Changbin groans, pushing him to the side. “That’s enough. Chan-Hyung, say something!”

“That’s Minho-Hyung for you, Bin.” Chan only smiles, pink cheeks, probably trying to change the subject.

“Stop laughing Han Jisung!” Jinnie seems to finally stop to hide, pouting at his friends. “What am I to you? A walking sex toy or what?”

It was the last straw to make Minho lose his last limits. The cat boy begins to laugh loudly, using his hands to hit his tights. His whole body was shaking because of his new laughing crisis. Chan crackles up too, hiding behind paper as much as he could. Changbin only hit his head, desperate.

“Gosh.” Jisung seems to calm down, looking with bright eyes at Minho, holding the bar again. “I think I’m in love with you, Sir. Please, take me home?”

Minho needed a long time to calm down, shaking his head in the process. He sighs loudly, still one of his beautiful smiles on his lips. Changbin can understand why Jisung is completely smitten for Minho. His friend is more than beautiful. 

“Are you trying to found a way to escape from jail, kiddo?” Chan snorts again at Minho's comment, not pushing the paper from his face.

“Okay, we need to establish one or two things, baby.” Jisung got up from the dirty ground, smiling widely at Minho. “First, Yes I want to get out of there just to go to your bed. But the proposition is genuine. Secondly… I’m not a kid, I’m like… not that younger than you, I bet.”

“Let me see then.” Minho took the paper from Chan’s hand, getting a scream at that. “Oh, you’re 20? I’m 22. Still two years more than you? You were born, I was already talking, kiddo.” 

“Well, then… if I’m still a kid in your eyes, why don’t you teach me things, Sir?” Jisung dares to wink shamelessly at Minho, getting a tired groan from Changbin. 

“Can we please stop and be serious?” He really tries to glare at his friends but they end up shrugging. These assholes.

“You’re pretty hot when you’re angry, Mr. Nice Arms…” Changbin looks at Lix with pink cheeks, almost desperate. He wishes someone would support him.

“Not you… Not you too!” Jinnie let himself fall on the ground, groaning sourly. “That’s it. I quit it. Jisung got his cat cop and you, Lee Felix, got your shortie build cop. Fuck off.”

“Oi, drama king. I’m not short. I’m average. You’re just too tall. And you just have to take the Cap. He likes them dramatic.” Changbins throws away the paper, going behind his desk.

“Hwang Hyunjin! You got him sulking…” The lavender boy whines softly, looking at Changbin with almost kitten eyes and he would lie if he says it doesn’t make him weak. “Please Mr. Nice Arms, don’t get away from me, I would love to see your pretty face closer…”

“Continue pretty boy, he loves them cute.” Chan sarcastically answered, getting up. Hyunjin doesn’t leave his eyes from his frame. Even for one second. 

“You’re quite my type, you know?” The tall pink boy says, looking up and down at Chan with a dreamy look on his face. “Really my type…”

“Oh my Gosh.” Chan blushes again, putting his hand on his face. 

“Come on, don’t play shy.” Minho rolls up his eyes, smacking his Captain ass. “Go get that ass, I know you want it.”

“Lee Minho. You’re still on duty and you’re still on my authority.” Chan’s voice got serious and authoritative easily, making Changbin open his eyes widely.

“I’m hard.” The comment, from Jisung without surprise, makes them surprised and laughing. 

Hyunjin laughs so hard and so loudly that he falls on the ground, just to immediately jump over the fact that his precious back and hair touched the dirty ground of the cell. Felix did his best to contain his laughter but he was only human. So he laughs, hard, and Jisung follows. Changbin only sighs but it’s more because he’s enamored with the lavender beauty’s laughter. 

“Ah… Han Jisung, I like you.” Minho sighs, winking at the blue-haired boy. “For a kid.” 

“Come on pretty kitty cop!” Jisung almost whines, looking at him with his beautiful doe eyes. “Don’t break my heart, I’m not sure I could continue to survive without you, now.”

“You’re so cheesy, babe.” Felix giggles and Changbin trips pathetically. “Cat-Hyung, I never saw my best-friend being so infatuated with someone.”

Chan coos at the “Cat-Hyung”. Changbin realized only now how smitten the elder seems to be for Felix. Well, he couldn’t blame anyone for that. The lavender boy is a cutie. And a sweetheart. A hot sweetheart. A hot sweetheart with beautiful hazel eyes who try to turn Changbin into fucking jelly. 

“Well… I’m not used to giving in easily. Especially for kids. And for bad kids.” Minho crosses his arms, sending a specific grin at Jisung.

“Educate me as you want.” Chan snorts again and Changbin shares a look with Hyunjin, they both seem to think that Jisung is insufferable. 

“Is that possible for you to shut that shameless mouth or?” Minho arches a brow and Chan nudges him before Jisung could open his mouth to say something dirtier.

“Bro. You’re the one to talk. You just found your match. Now, come back to duty and let that boy alone or he’s going to lose himself.” Their captain looks at Minho seriously and the other just shrugs and nods, going to his desk.

“Cap that’s not cool!” Jisung whines for real, this time, looking sadly at Minho.

“Come on, Han.” Chan smiles at the boy, shaking with amusement his head. “At least wait and get out of jail. I’m sure your charms are going to work but right now, it’s not the moment.”

“Sad.” Felix glued his face to the bar, looking at Chan with his big kitten-like hazel eyes. “I always dreamed of spinning in one of _these_ chairs and I can’t because I’m stuck there.” 

“Lixie, love of my life…” Hyunjin mumbles, more annoyed than anything. “We had a chair like this at home.”

“But it’s not a chair where Mr. Nice Arms is sitting.” Changbin looks up at that information, his cheeks turning red. 

“Oh, sure, that changes a lot of things.” Jisung snorts next to him, pouting. “I want to get out and snatch the heart of my Cat officer.”

“... I don’t know if I found all of you immature or funny.” Chan shakes his head again while Hyunjin frowns.

“Hot. You forget hot.” Changbin snorts loudly, meeting eyes with the drama King. “Hey, you’re drooling over our precious sunshine boy since you saw him, don’t act like you’re not thinking he’s hot.”

Changbin’s cheeks turn red again and he frowns. He wants to smack that pretty boy hard enough to knock him off. But he’s not sure that his Lavender boy will like it. Nor Chan who seems to really have a special spot for him. So he’s just going to use his best dark eyes and low voice.

“Calm down, Princess. Get back to drool over the Cap.” Hyunjin acts offended while Jisung laughs loudly again.

“Gosh, you’re so hot Mr. Nice Arms…” Felix bite his lips, his eyes shining even more and it blinded Changbin. 

Changbin was ready to lose it for good until the door opened, almost violently, to the surprise of everyone. It was a young boy with chestnut hair and beautiful puppy eyes. He was wearing casual clothes with round glasses that showed how cute he’s. He seems to be deeply annoyed but it just makes him look cuter.

“Hwang Hyunjin.” His nasal voice seems bothered. “Han Jisung.” Annoyed but not surprised. 

He stops, looking at Felix for a long time and Changbin swears that his eyes soften immediately. The lavender boy sends him a beautiful and endearing smile who made the puppy boy literally melt. He sighs, shaking his head.

“I can’t believe you did this to _me_.” He grumbles, walking closer to them. “And using my soft spot for Lixie over it. I hate you.”

He turns to the police officer, especially the captain. The boy bowed politely, presenting himself. He’s called Kim Seungmin and he was the one who got the call to bring back his friends. It seems that he was busy and couldn’t come until now.

Once Felix begins to coo and apologize, the whole self of Seungmin changes. He was way cuter and Changbin’s heart melted over their dynamic. He really looks like a cute puppy. Minho kept teasing him and the boy always answered snarkily, making Chan laughing loudly.

“Well, it seems that everything is under control now. Your friends only helped that woman. Still, you shouldn’t punch people to the point of knocking them…” Chan sends them a warning glance. “I hope to never see you again.” 

“Really?” Hyunjin looks up at him with disappointed eyes, making Chan gulps.

“I mean, in jail…” Changbin and Minho looked at each other when they spotted Chan’s cheeks turning red.

“Okay lover officer, now liberate them. Innie is waiting in the car.” Seungmin groans, frowning again.

“You bring your date here?” Jisung arches a brow, grimacing. “Why didn’t he come with you?”

“And crushing his innocence? I’m already mortified enough about the fact that my friends went to jail. And even more that you’re going to be in the same car as him…” He groans again, glaring at them. “If one of you brings their sexual problems up, I’m going to kill you.”

Chan clears his throat but Seungmin doesn't consider it, only looking expectantly at the jail’s door. The captain sighs but opens the door. Hyunjin was the first one to bolt out of there, hugging Seungmin who seemed unimpressed. 

Jisung followed, going directly to Minho’s desk and began to ask multiple questions. Minho seems more amused than annoyed, looking with interest at the blue boy. Changbin looks up, seeing Felix walking out of the jail, his hands behind his back.

The lavender boy meets his eyes, smiling widely at him. He swears that he’s going to die because of that beautiful creature. That’s really not cool to make him feel like jelly. Felix walks slowly to him, stopping in front of the desk. 

“So… Mr. Nice Arms. Is that too much if I ask for your name?” Changbin's heart is doing weird things.

“It’s on my name tag…” He wants to smack himself to say something this stupid and random.

“Not the same if it’s you who tells me your name…” He could give it for that beautiful smile.

“Seo Changbin…” His cheeks are red again and he wants to hide. He can’t be so shy over a boy, damn why couldn’t he just get his courage up and ask the boy out?

“So…” Felix leaned on the desk, biting again his cherry lips. “Can I have your number or should I just commit a crime to see you again?”

Changbin is surely bright red and he’s getting used to it. It’s not really a good thing but he can’t help it. Felix’s warm eyes and beautiful smile are doing really bad things to him and he already accepts that he’s gone for that boy.

“Don’t. Please.” He sighs, holding a paper in his hands. “I’m going to give it to you, only because you’re a cute boy.” Smooth Binnie, Smooth. 

“Can I call you if I need help, then?” Changbin nods, writing the number without really getting the message behind that tone of voice.

“Sure.” He looks up at Felix, holding the paper in his hands. When he meets those luring eyes and teasing grin, he gulps.

“Be ready for me to call you when I feel lonely at 2 am…” Felix takes the paper, smiling cheekily. 

“Lee Felix! I love you but my boy is waiting for me so hurry!” Seungmin's voice could be loud. Changbin wants to groan.

The puppy boy is already holding a sulking Jisung, who has his arms tattooed with Minho’s number, probably. Hyunjin is looking at Chan with enamored eyes and their Captain is more than red. Changbin is not the only one being gone apparently…

“Minnie…” Felix grumbles, before looking at Changbin with a cute pout. “Goodbye Mr. Nice arms, see you soon!” He bolts up, holding hands with Jisung.

“Goodbye hot boys!” Jisung waves at them but gets pushed by Seungmin who seems to lose his patience.

“See you soon Channie-Hyung!” Hyunjin’s smile brightly, and cutely, at the Captain who melted like an ice cream in the sun. 

Soon enough it’s silent again and Changbin sighs. It’s good to have some time to think and to not hear noise all the time. But it’s quite lonely without the boys and he misses them, already. He never thought it was possible. 

“Are we still on duty?” Minho looks up at Chan, who rolls up his eyes.

“No.” The captain sits on his chair, pushing his hair back. “I’m already regretting it…”

“Damn. Han Jisung is hot and I’m gonna snatch that cute ass!” Chan hit his forehead on his desk while Changbin laughed loudly.

Yep, they’re definitely gone for their cute “bad” boys and Changbin is sure that he’s going to see them sooner than what they’re expecting… 

**Author's Note:**

> Good Morning, Good Afternoon, Good Evening or Good Night!
> 
> So, it's just an idea that come to my mind... WAY BEFORE ALL IN I SWEAR!
> 
> I hope you liked it, it's going to be a serie since lots of you asked me to do it.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments, thank you!
> 
> Love on you 💖


End file.
